Forever In Your Arms
by MyFourTris
Summary: Clary Morgenstern has had a very traumatic past, but things have started to look better. She has fallen for the golden boy we all know and love, and he has made her present, future, and surprisingly even her past look better.


**Hey peoples this is my first fan fiction that i've written by myself, so tell me what you think I LOVE suggestions just if you wanna give me suggestions please PM me because if I use it I don't want it in the reviews because most people don't like spoilers anywho this chapter was edited by ngarc345 she is super awesome and I am writing a Divergent collab fanfic with her so if you have read Divergent, Insurgent, AND, Allegiant (it has Allegiant spoilers) then you might wanna check it out and if you haven't read them then well, you should because they are amazing, anyway ngarc345 has a Mortal Instruments fanfic that I absolutely LOVE called My Guitarist anyway thanks for reading tell me what you think (no hate) and Peace Out :) -MyFourTris **

I look at her grave and think about the last time I talked to her.

_FLASHBACK_

"Morning sunshine what would you like for breakfast" my wonderful mother said to me.

"Well I think I'll just have cereal thank you though" I say with a smile.

"Okey dokey . Are you excited for your first day of senior year ?"

"Excited. No. But I am glad that its my last year in that hell hole" I say smiling because of the sheer positivity and ignorance of my mother.

"Now Clary you are gonna miss your friends though. Right?"

This took me a second not because its not like I don't love my friends because I do but because I would see them next year at the University of Alicante.

"Well I will miss them but they are going to college with me." I say.

"Oh ya ! Thats right well I am glad you won't have to lose your friends... Oh look at the time Simon should be here any minute now."

I look at my watch and see it is 7:56 simon is supposed to pick me up by eight. So I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and said, "You're right I better get going"

"Love you honey"

"Love you to mom"

FLASHBACK ENDS

That was two years ago and that day was the day my dad shot her. For that year I had to live with my extremely violent and extremely abusive father. The only good thing that happened to me that year was my new boyfriend Jace Lightwood. He is so supportive and strong and loving and caring, I love him and he loves me. Every holiday my father calls me drunk and angry and says 'Why aren't you here? Why didnt you come? Are you stupid? Its (whatever holiday) and I am all alone! You know your mom hated you? She wanted to die! Maybe you should join her?' And every holiday I run to Jaces dorm as fast as I can and he holds me and tells me that if that son of a bitch so much as lays a finger on me he will wish he'd never been born. Of course Jace knows about my situation so does Izzy,Alec, Simon, Maia, Magnus and all the rest of my fantastic friends. They are all such wonderful friends that I don't deserve. I suddenly feel tears running down my cheeks as I sit down at my mothers grave, her final resting place. "Clary are you okay?" Says a familiar voice.

I turn around and see Jace standing there. "How did you find me?" I ask.

" It wasn't all that hard considering today is the day your mother was shot two years ago." Suddenly I just lose it and I just collapse onto Jace's chest crying. He tries to comfort me but it doesn't work I just sit there bawling until finally Jace says, "We should probably get you home" I look up at him and can feel the terror and shock filling my eyes.

"No no no no baby honey clary I would never take you to that monster! I mean I'm gonna take you to your dorm" I relax and say

"Ya thats a good idea thank you so much for coming here."

"Of course baby let's go."

"Um. Jace?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Uh I'm gonna drive myself home ok?"

"No problem if thats what you want to do."

"Thank you i'll see you later."

"You wanna meet up at my dorm around 10?"

"Sure ill see you there."

"Bye."

"Bye."

After he leaves I just sit there and talk to my mom I tell her about my life how I got first chair in band about how awesome Jace is and how amazing college is. Then I hear a voice a voice I hear only over the phone these days, a voice I never wanted to hear again. "Clarissa!" Says the voice I haven't heard since last month on Christmas day. "Father?"

**Ya I did a cliffie on the first chapter :P Please Review and PM me with suggestions please I really appreciate it and I will give you credit if I use your ideas -MyFourTris**


End file.
